


I'm a stray dog sick, please let me in

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Angst, Other, after robert's ending, all fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: They let out a shaky sigh as they marched up to the door, knocking on it quietly.As soon as he opened the door, tears were nearly streaming down their face in anxiety."I'm sorry..!"





	I'm a stray dog sick, please let me in

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know my dadsona's name is Cas/Cassie they go by two names because their genderfluid,
> 
> and they go by all three pronouns, but they mostly use they/them so yeah

They let out a shaky sigh as they marched up to the door, knocking on it quietly.

As soon as he opened the door, tears were nearly streaming down their face in anxiety.

"I'm sorry..!" They wrapped their arms around Robert as they said that, squeezing the other a bit tightly.

"For what..?" The other man asked, cocking his head at them, confused.

"For not telling you about it sooner...u-um..what i mean is, i'm not actually kind of a guy..? it's hard to explain.." They looked back up at him, trying to wipe their tears at the same time. 

He nodded beckingly at them and only said, "Go on."

"It's kind of like i'm a girl one day then a boy the next kind of...and some days your both and others i'm neither? Yeah..i'm just bad at explaining things." They sniffed lightly, and held Robert's hand in theirs.

"Right now, i'm neither of them.." They sighed again and glanced back down.

Robert only nodded slowly in understanding, squeezed their hand also and smiled slightly at them.

"It's alright, i understand..gender comes in many ways and your having all of them technically, and that's fine. I still support you and i always will, and.." He started then trailed off, looking back into their eyes.

"Cas?" That made them glance back at Robert, at the mention of their name.

"Yes?" Was practically all they could respond with at the question he'd asked.

"...I love you." Robert nearly winced at the word 'love' but didn't. It felt like there was butterflies in their stomach all over again, well, it seemed like that because they were blushing already.

"I love you too Rob." They said, placing a small kiss on his cheek, before a smile was spreading across their face.

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always, until the day I die."


End file.
